


Date Night

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: It's a Valentine's Day fic made of fluff. Mila has set her brother up on a blind date for the holiday.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Date Night

"You look like crap."

Taejoon eyed his reflection in the mirror. Not entirely inaccurate, but he wasn't about to tell his sister that. It had been a tough few weeks at work and it showed on his face. His dark circles were becoming a permanent feature and he just seemed to have a defeated look about him.

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically.

Mila tossed her head. "Look, I'm your sister and therefore _I_ know you are the ugliest creature in all the Outlands but -" She hopped off the bathroom counter and began to straighten the collar of his shirt, sighing dramatically. "Someone out there might be into that, and definitely this guy I set you up with."

Taejoon frowned at her as she fussed with his hair. "I am still not happy about this blind date you arranged," he muttered. "I don't know why you ever thought I would agree."

Mila smirked at him. "You already agreed, dingus. And you know why. Until they invent a way for you to get physical with your laptop, run of the mill people are gonna have to do and you haven't had a date in months. Gotta help you out because god knows you won't help yourself."

Taejoon knocked away her hand as it worried at the knot of his tie. "Your help feels a lot like an excuse for you to be horrible to me."

Mila sighed and immediately went back to messing with his neckwear. "That's just not true," she said gently. "I know it's a bit weird because I'm your sister but all we got is each other and I just want to see you happy and, you know, out of the apartment once in a while." She clapped her hands on his shoulders. "And I don't need an excuse to be horrible to you, Tae, you know that."

She took a step back.

"Suppose that's as good as you get."

Taejoon looked back at the mirror. His hair wasn't looking great but he had at least remembered to comb it, and he was starting the rethink the new frames he had gotten, but all in all he was looking... Not terrible. 

"Tell me about this guy again," he said, unable to keep the nervous edge out of his voice.

Mila followed him out of the bathroom before speaking, heading to the kitchen to get a drink while Taejoon sat down on the couch. Between them the apartment was the best they could afford and consequently the kitchen and the living room were pretty much the same place. Mila had a room to herself but Taejoon would be the one who had to pull the couch out each night when he finally went to bed. 

"You're gonna love him. He's... well out of your league to be honest, like, really cute, funny too. Big brown eyes and tall, nice hair... shame I'm not his type or I'd be all over him." Mila sighed dreamily as she filled a glass with orange juice.

Taejoon shifted awkwardly on the couch. This guy was sounding a little too good to be true. "What's wrong with him?"

Mila glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with him," she said.

"So why is he having to go on a blind date for Valentine's Day?" Taejoon asked. 

Mila shrugged and put the juice back in the fridge. "At worst I'd say he's kind of a goofball but you know how it is. Not like I've got a date tonight either and I'm awesome."

"Right," Taejoon muttered, raising an eyebrow. 

"Look. It's just a date. With a cute guy. Go. Have fun. Get some free drinks bought for you and if you really can't stand it, call me and I'll bail you out." Mila took a sip of the juice and grimaced. "God I miss the juice back home. Everything on this planet is so wrong, you know?"

Taejoon nodded. "Once my contract is over we can get back to Gaea and leave Solace behind." He had been working on a temporary basis for a company that made security software, writing strings of programmes for far less pay than he had been promised, but a job was a job and until a miracle happened he and Mila had to take whatever they could get. 

"Unless you guys really hit it off tonight," Mila said slyly. "He owns a business here so I don't think he'd be up for relocation."

Taejoon waved a hand. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself," he said with a wave of his hand. "He'll probably take one look at me and bolt."

Mila shook her head. "He's already seen you, dumbass. I showed him your picture. That's why he agreed to the date. Something about thinking nerds are cute, I don't know," she said with a shudder.

Mila glanced at the clock on the wall. "You need to get going. Don't be late, I don't want you standing him up."

Taejoon sighed and got to his feet. The bar they were going to meet in was only a ten minute walk away. "Fine, but remember I am only doing this as a favour to you. I would much rather have stayed in tonight."

Mila walked around the counter and began pushing him towards the door. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember that when you're getting lucky tonight." She opened the door to the apartment and shoved him through. "Go. Have fun Tae. You deserve it."

Taejoon gave her a small smile. "I don't mind staying here with you. We can watch bad movies and complain about how single we are. It is almost our tradition now."

Mila smiled back. "No. You have a date tonight, and I can stay here and, you know, annihilate your K/D."

"Wait, what-"

Mila slammed the door in his face. 

-

Taejoon was feeling unbelievably nervous as he approached the bar. It was flashy and bright but also had a slightly seedy look around it. A neon sign complete with palm tree on the outside of the building proclaimed it to be 'The Paradise Lounge.' It was fairly busy, lots of people venturing out in a last ditch attempt not to spend the holiday alone. Taejoon wasn't really sure why the date was here and not at a restaurant or somewhere a little less... charged. It was a bar full of predators and Taejoon really wanted to turn and run.

Instead he took a deep breath and pulled the door wide. 

The dance floor and bar were crowded, but there was a row of booths towards the quieter end of the bar that were sparsely populated. After being knocked and jostled enough that Taejoon was certain all of Mila's earlier fussing had been undone, he made his way to a booth that was far from the crowd but still gave him a line of sight to the bar and the door beyond. 

He sank low in the plush chair and checked his watch. He was ten minutes early, so he began to fiddle with a coaster in his nervousness, chest tightening every time the door opened.

There were a few false alarms, the most intense of which was when an absolutely stunning guy with broad shoulders and a winning smile walked straight up to his booth and then carried on. Taejoon's stomach was twisted in knots by this point and he just wanted this guy show up, even if it was just so Taejoon could disappoint him and he would leave. Mila hadn't even told Taejoon his name, he realised. 

There was a sudden gentle clunk. Taejoon had been sat with his eyes fixed to the door and hadn't even noticed the person who had walked up to him from the direction of the bar. He looked down to the table to see an open bottle of beer, before turning his attention to the person who had approached him. 

"I didn't order-"

"Yeah, I know you didn't but man, you look like you're about to shake right out of the seat of you don't get some liquid courage in you." The man smiled at him, and Taejoon let out a soft sigh. He was wearing an apron and a polo shirt with the faded logo of the bar across the chest. On the left side the name 'Elliott' was embroidered in white thread. 

"Thank you," Taejoon said. "How much-"

Elliott waved a bar towel at him. "On the house buddy. And hey, I'm sure they'll be here soon, don't sweat it."

Taejoon smiled at the bartender. "This is very kind of you," he said.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty cool guy," Elliott said offhandedly, flipping the towel over his shoulder. 

Taejoon laughed softly as Elliott disappeared behind the bar once more. He began to sip his beer slowly. He wasn't going to get drunk off one but he was so nervous that if he let himself down one he'd soon be wanting another and another, and he did not want to meet this guy drunk. 

Whoever his date was, they were ten minutes late.

-

Twenty minutes after that, the beer was gone and Taejoon's eyes kept sliding to the bar wondering if he wanted another or if he should just go home. Now and then he would catch a glimpse of Elliott, who was rushed off his feet but still laughing and joking with customers, his soft curls starting to look frazzled as he pushed them out of his eyes with the back of his hand. His smile was really something else, and Taejoon could see how people responded to it. 

He let out a soft sigh and decided to call it a night. Either they'd seen him and left, or they just weren't coming at all. He was about to text Mila and basically blame her for wasting his night when the door opened again and a guy stepped in.

Cute, definitely, with soft brown hair in a shaggy cut and huge, searching brown eyes. He was of the same sort of build as Taejoon himself, wearing a smart blue shirt and dark jeans. 

Taejoon sat up a little straighter in the booth to make himself noticeable as the guy continued to search the bar for someone.

"Not him, I don't think," he suddenly heard someone mutter to his left. He turned to see Elliott standing in front of him, a huge tray full of empty glasses in his hands. "He comes in here almost every weekend, never see him leave with the same person twice."

Taejoon slumped back in the booth. "Right," he said. He turned to Elliott, mind made up. 

"Thank you for the drink, but I think that it's likely to be the best part of my night. Probably best to just let this one go." Taejoon got to his feet.

"Well, in my humble opinion it is their loss. Imagine not turning up to a date that had you waiting? Man, I'd kick myself."

Taejoon felt himself blush, heat spreading in his chest. He looked over to Elliott, who was smiling gently at him. It was likely that Elliott was just trying to make him feel better but being flirted with by a really very sexy bartender wasn't going to put him in a worse mood.

"It is sweet of you to say," he mumbled, feeling flustered. 

Elliott shrugged, the tray of empty glasses clinking in his hands. "Hey, it's true. You got this whole smart, handsome vibe going on, really works for you."

Taejoon felt himself getting even warmer, turning his head away. "Well, thank you anyway..."

"Elliott," Elliott said, freeing a hand to point uselessly at the name on his chest. 

"Taejoon. Tae," Taejoon responded. 

"Well, you have a good evening Tae, I gotta get back to it but it would be great to see you around here again sometime."

Elliott looked like he was stalling, just a little. Taejoon looked at the door once more.

"Do... do you have a break coming up?"

Elliott's face lit up into a wide smile. "As a matter of fact I do. Let me just drop these in the kitchen and I'll be right back."

Taejoon's stomach lurched. Now he was desperate for his date not to show up. If he did and found Taejoon already cosying up to one of the bar staff it was going to look really bad for him. He sat back down and tried not to look at the door.

Elliott returned a few minutes later, a fresh beer for Taejoon and a can of soda for himself. "Can't drink on the clock and I don't get off 'til midnight," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you for keeping me company," Taejoon said. 

Elliott laughed. "Couldn't stand to see you alone man, you deserve better. But don't go getting it into your head that I'm doing you a favour. I was hoping you'd ask me to hang out."

They chatted for a while, with Elliott doing most of the talking but Taejoon was relieved to see that his blind date still hadn't turned up. Elliott was sweet and charming, talking about how busy the bar and been and asking gentle questions about Taejoon. As dates went, well, it wasn't one, not really, but Taejoon felt so instantly comfortable with Elliott, and was absolutely taken in by him, having trouble believing that someone as good looking as Elliott was sitting with him on Valentine's Day.

Once Elliott's break was over, he departed most unwillingly, and it was only when Taejoon said he would wait for his shift to be over that the smile returned to his face.

-

Taejoon moved out of his booth and closer to the bar. It was starting to quiet down as midnight approached, and Taejoon spent a happy few hours feeling elated but also nervous at how wild the night was. He didn't usually go on dates as it was, and now he had met someone completely on the off chance who was filling his chest with butterflies. He indulged himself, watching Elliott work as he nursed his own beer. 

At one point a petite woman with vibrant pink hair and a melodic voice came to sit next to him. He was about to go on the defensive but she wasn't interested in him. It turned out she wasn't interested in anyone, but she enjoyed going out with her friends, having completely forgotten what night it was and now they had left her alone to chase their own prospects. 

When Taejoon told her he was waiting for the cute bartender she gave him a wicked smile. "Lucky guy," she said, nudging his arm. Taejoon was starting to feel a lot looser and he laughed. 

"Yeah, I know," he said happily. 

-

Taejoon was waiting outside the bar feeling nervous all over again by the time Elliott's shift was over. He just didn't do things like this, and he was starting to feel a little sick.

"Hey, you waited," Elliott said when he spotted him, shrugging a jacket on over his clothes as he left the bar.

"Yeah," Taejoon said, looking at his feet.

Elliott smiled softly. "You don't usually do this, do you?"

Taejoon shook his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Its kinda cute," Elliott countered. "Look, we don't have to- I mean, it's late and well, here's my number," he said, passing a note to Taejoon, "but there's also a place down the road where we can get a coffee or... or tea I guess."

"I'd like that," Taejoon replied. 

-

The place was festooned with paper love hearts and soppy couples still eyeing each other over food and drinks despite the late hour. It was a chain restaurant sort of place, but it could have been anything as far as Taejoon was concerned. He and Elliott got a small table at the back and ordered tea, while Elliott began talking more to put Taejoon at ease. 

"Been working at the Lounge for a couple of years now," he said as Taejoon curled his fingers around his mug. "Its not much but, well, we all got bills to pay. But never mind that, who do I send the flowers to?"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, which colossal idiot gets my undying gratitude for leaving you hanging?"

Taejoon chuckled. "I don't know. It was a blind date my sister set me up on."

Elliott pulled a face. "And how's a guy like you gotta be needing to be set up on Valentine's Day?"

Taejoon shook his head. "I'm already here," he said with a smile. "You already reeled me in."

"Just making sure," Elliott replied with a smile, drumming his fingers on the table.

After a moment of hesitation, Taejoon reached out and placed his hand gently over the top of them.

-

After an hour or so, it was getting late and while Taejoon wasn't really tired he knew that Elliott must be exhausted. They left the restaurant together and stood nervously outside. 

"Alright, I'm gonna walk you home," Elliott said decisively. 

"You don't have to, it's not far."

"I want to though," Elliott said, taking Taejoon's hand in his.

They walked slowly along the darkened streets and Taejoon was disappointed to see his building come into view. 

"I really had a great time with you tonight, thank you for... well, taking pity on me."

Elliott looked at him. "You're something else Tae. You promise to call? Ball's in your court."

"There's no way I wouldn't call you," Taejoon blurted out. 

Elliott laughed. "Ok, well, I'm gonna get home. I swear the next date I'll be less gross and wearing my own clothes."

"Can't wait."

Elliott turned away and Taejoon smiled softly to himself. Surely Mila would never let him hear the end of this but it didn't really matter. He couldn't remember ever being so excited about someone before, and Elliott-

\- was turning back suddenly and kissing him.

It wasn't as though Elliott was crushing him but Taejoon was caught by surprise and swayed a little on the spot. He soon leaned into the kiss though, feeling Elliott's hands come to rest on the sides of his face as he placed his own on Elliott's arms.

The pulled apart gently, Taejoon's heart racing. 

"Sorry," Elliott said. "Couldn't help myself."

"No problem," Taejoon replied breathlessly. 

Elliott lingered for a moment, teeth worrying his lip.

"Alright. Ok. I'm actually going now. For real. Good night Tae, happy Valentine's Day."

"Goodnight, Elliott."

-

Mila was sitting at Taejoon's laptop, apparently waiting to respawn when he walked in. She immediately wrenched off her headset and jumped up as he closed the door behind him.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in," she teased as Taejoon took off his jacket and loosened his tie. "Told you you and Gary would hit it off."

Taejoon, still grinning, still feeling the ghost of Elliott against his lips, let out a derisive breath. 

"So his name was Gary, was it?"

Mila pulled a face. "Dude, you've been gone hours. Don't wanna know what you two were up to if you didn't even find out his name."

"Gary didn't show up, actually," Taejoon said offhandedly. 

"He didn't?" Mila looked suddenly furious. "Oh I am gonna kick his ass when I see him. That son of a-"

"Mila, it's fine," Taejoon said calmly. 

"Wait, if he didn't show where have you been? Oh my God, you met someone, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me everything right now."

So Taejoon did. Mila found it particularly hilarious that her usually shy and reserved brother was hooking up with a bartender from the Paradise Lounge, of all places, but she could clearly also see how excited Taejoon was.

"And you're gonna call him?"

"Of course. When... when should I call him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really? Isn't that a bit... soon?"

Mila waved a hand. "Screw soon, you two like each other and there's no sense wasting time. From what you said he seems really into you."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes. Several times. Including tonight."

"Whatever. Call him in the morning. You look like a loved up idiot already and I don't wanna deal with it more than I have to."

"Thanks Mila," Taejoon said plainly. 

"You're welcome," she shot back with an annoying smile.

"And uh... thanks, Mila," he said earnestly. 

Mila's eyes softened. "You're welcome," she replied.


End file.
